Rains of Torment, Love and Life
by Ivvic
Summary: This is going to be a series of a whole bunch of couples. Every story will involve rain as some element, which is how the whole thing is related. Third installment, Daimi.
1. Jyokeru

I write stories with gay content, if you don't like it don't read it. But because if I am forced to say that a story includes such content it will often give away the plot. So the story following may include such content, though I'm not going to say if it does or not. I think that is sufficent warning so if you read it don't complain. I don't own digimon, it's not worth sueing me over either. Ta!  
  
  
  
This is dedicated to my dear friend Kenzie who was my muse for this story. Enjoy.  
  
'Good Gods was it ever storming,' TK thought as he peered out the window. Rain was coming down in sheets, and lightening snaked through the sky at regular intervals, causing TK to jump every time the thunder crashed.  
  
He was in a little cabin out in the middle of nowhere, or rather in the middle of some very dark woods, waiting for his friends to meet him. They were due sometime tomorrow, but he wished they were there. The cabin was spooky.   
  
Not that he was *Scared* or anything. Of course not, what sane 20-year-old was scared of being alone? Even if it was in the middle of the woods, in the middle of storm.  
  
TK might have not been scared, but he was very glad that the power was still on.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, if one must love anyone, they must love the irony gods, who had just at the second decided to cut the power. It was completely dark in the cabin, and though he still refused to admit it, TK was starting to get a little scared.  
  
'Oh come on Takeru!' he chided himself. 'You are twenty damn years old, you are not scared of the dark! Now where did I leave that flashlight?'  
  
TK managed to locate the said flashlight by running his hands across the floor near him. He gratefully switched it on, the small circle of illumination comforting him.  
  
He looked unhappily out the window again; wishing the storm would hurry up and pass so the power would be restored. TK turned from the window and headed to the kitchen,  
but wait a second, did he just see some light in the trees.  
  
No, it must have just been some lightening, but there it was again. It looked like another flashlight. TK switched his own off, not wanting the other person to notice it.  
  
Of course he wasn't scared or anything. He kept repeating that in his mind as every horror story somewhat related to his current situation played out in his mind. He wasn't scared at all.  
  
Nope, not scared, just a little cautious, that was why he was checking the locks on the door. He stumbled around in the dark refusing to put on his flashlight, just in case, but he was not scared!  
  
TK managed to find his way back to the window and looked out it again. The person was a little closer now, though further to the left then he had been. TK sighed in relief, but the light swung back around and started back towards the cabin.  
  
Well it was obvious that the person, who ever it was was searching for something. TK hoped desperately it wasn't for him. The person was just about to exit the words and enter the small clearing between the woods and cabin. Then the light fell to the ground, and stayed there.  
  
TK paced a small distance, chewing at his lip wondering if he should go and see if the person needed any help. He looked out the window again, the light still hadn't moved.  
  
TK switched on his own flashlight and forced visions of a man with a hook for a hand out of his head as he bravely charged out into the rain.  
  
It was pouring buckets out there! TK wished he had grabbed his coat, he had been out there two seconds and he was already soaked. He hurriedly dashed over to the person and nudged them with his foot.  
  
"Come on man, get up. It's cold and wet and RAINING, so GET UP!!!" Well that was effective. TK knelt next to the person and rolled him over.  
  
"JYOU!" he gasped. The flashlight slipped from his fingers as he started shaking his friend roughly. Oh, it wasn't working! Lightening cracked throughout the sky, making TK jump again.  
  
TK shook Jyou even harder, and his head lolled over to the other side and TK could see this nasty bump, encrusted in blood. There was a rock nearby that was obviously the cause of the wound.  
  
"Oohwww," Jyou moaned, moving slightly.  
  
"Jyou, are you OK?" TK demanded.  
  
"My head," he whispered, his voice raspy.  
  
"Come on, we have to get you inside. What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here until tomorrow."  
  
"Came early, wanted to talk to you," Jyou said. "Takeru."  
  
"Well let's get you inside, we can talk there." TK managed to haul Jyou to his feet.  
  
"Where'd my glasses go?" Jyou asked as he leaned heavily on his smaller and younger friend.  
  
"It's too dark, I'll find them later."  
  
"K." They staggered into the cabin and collapsed within a few steps of crossing the threshold.   
  
"Stay here, I'm going to go start a fire." TK cautiously walked to living room and somehow managed to start a weak fire. He threw on another few logs, hoping it would work and returned to the front hall to get Jyou.  
  
Jyou blinked as he was led into the living room. There was a flickering light that emanated warmth, which made him realize just how cold he was.  
  
"So what happened?" TK asked as they sat on a couch.  
  
"My car broke down," Jyou said somewhat remorsefully, it had been inevitable. "So I was walking looking to get here and slipped and hit my head."  
  
"You still have that old clunker?" TK asked, his eyes brows raising and disappearing under the hair that clung damply to his face.  
  
The fire was starting to roar now, shedding light over everything, and casting a reddish glow at the same time. TK couldn't help but admire the dazzling effect it had on Jyou's features.  
  
  
"Maybe you should get out of those wet clothes," TK suggested as he felt Jyou shivering. When had he gotten that close? He didn't remember either of them moving. TK blushed slightly at the image that evoked and was glad that unlike everyone else Jyou wasn't perverted.  
  
"I've probably caught a cold and I have nothing to change into," Jyou told him sensibly.  
  
"At least take your some of it off, I'll go find you a blanket," TK insisted dashing down the hall and grabbing a comforter. When he came back he nearly fell over. Jyou was standing, slightly hunched over, in only his boxers. His clothes were lying next to the fire, obviously hung to dry.  
  
'Good gods!' TK thought as his jaw dropped. He hadn't known that Jyou looked so good without a shirt on. What had Jyou done to get his chest to look like that of a Greek god? TK was more then stunned by the sight.  
  
He shook himself out of his daze and walked over to Jyou, wrapping the blanket around his friend, startling Jyou as he did so.  
  
"Thank you. Uh, TK, as I said earlier there was something I wished to discus with you."  
  
"Go ahead Jyou."  
  
"I have this crush on you and would you like to go out with me?" Jyou said the practiced words slowly, staring at feet he couldn't really see without his glasses.  
  
"I would love to," TK said grinning widely and throwing himself at Jyou, bring them both down to the wooden floor.  
  
They spent the rest of the evening sitting and talking and watching the fire, where they eventually fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, I'm going to start writting stories for a whole bunch of different couples, the only thing conecting them will be rain. If there's any couple you want to see, hetro, homo, friends, sibilingly (i don't do incest) or otherwise just say so. I'll do pretty much anything. Ta! ~vicci 


	2. Kenora

Second part in my rain theme. Enjoy. (ps, hey i wrote a straight story, wow!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora strode out of her house, biting her lip harshly with her arms wrapped around herself and hunched over. She barely even noticed that it was pouring rain, though from her posture and quick pace it looked like she was hurrying towards shelter.  
  
Instead she was hurrying to sanctuary, though she had no idea where she might find it. She just had to get away from home, or rather her mother. They had been fighting non-stop recently. There was a very good reason why her mother was upset, but heavens forbid that she try and comfort her daughter.  
  
Sora had a very serious problem, and she had no clue what to do. She needed her mother, she couldn't deal with it on her own, but her mother couldn't see past the fact that Sora had done such a horrific deed.  
  
Sora broke out into a run even though she didn't know where she could go. She could go talk to Taichi, her best friend, but she wasn't sure how he'd react. Mimi was all the way in America, and there was no way she was going to talk to Yamato. She partially blamed him, but she knew deep down it was all her fault.  
  
Finally she decided to go and talk to Koushiro, she needed to, but she slowed her pace drastically, wanting to put it off. When she was passing through the park she collapsed to the ground, as the sobs ripped themselves from her body.  
  
Why her? What had she done to deserve this? Her life was going to be forever changed; everything was going to be different from now on. All because of one stupid mistake.  
  
Sora tilted her head up to the sky and screamed wordlessly at it. As she brought her head back down she saw a figure carrying an umbrella rushing towards her. Upon seeing the umbrella she noticed that it was raining. Her body shook not only from the force of her tears but from the cold. She was soaked to the bone and her clothes hung heavily on her.  
  
"Sora?" a voice asked, sounding as if they didn't believe that the wretch on the ground could be her. Sora wept harder at that thought and didn't answer them. "Sora, what are you doing out here? You're soaked, come on, you can come back to my apartment and dry off. You don't want to get sick."  
  
Sora stood doubtfully and peered under the umbrella to see Ken standing there, looking at her worriedly. Ken shoved his umbrella into her grasp and took off his coat, draping it around her shoulders. They walked wordlessly to the apartment Ken had recently acquired.  
  
Ken was still quite young but had managed to get himself a very good paying job and moved out of his house. Sora was still living at while she went to college. She'd probably be kicked out sooner, and she'd have to quit college. She wasn't going to have the time or money to do it any longer.  
  
A moan escaped Sora's lips and Ken looked at her strangely. He wasn't entirely sure what to do with the distraught girl. Maybe he should call one of the other digidestended when they got to his apartment. Surely they would know how to handle the situation better then he would. After al they were more familiar with her, and Ken had to face the simple truth, most everyone had better people skills then he did.  
  
Ken had been fairly anti-social since he had realized his mistakes as the digimon emperor. He had become close friends with Daisuke, but had kept his distance from the others.  
  
After a minute of debating he put an arm around her shoulders, and forced himself not to pull back when she rested her head against him. He wasn't used to having people that close to him. But she was obviously in pain and needed all the comfort he could offer so he was going to have to suffer this one time. Though there was something oddly reassuring about the way she fit so snuggly against him.  
  
Once at his apartment he found her some towels and rubbed the on her shoulders as they sat on his couch.  
  
"Sora, do you want to talk about what happened?"  
  
"My mom, we were fighting, we have been, I couldn't take it anymore, so I walked out."  
  
"What were you fighting about?" he asked tentatively, not sure how much Sora would be willing to share with him, when he might of well have been a stranger to her.  
  
"The other night, about a month ago, I was at Yamato's house. I got really drunk. I slept with Koushiro. We were both drunk. And, I'm pregnant," she told him brokenly through her tears. Ken was surprise when she turned and threw herself into his arms.   
  
"Have you told him yet?" Ken asked as he rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
"No, I don't know what to tell him. We aren't in love or anything, we were drunk, we weren't even dating!" she cried out in anguish.  
  
"I'm sure if you tell him he'll be willing to help you out, he wont walk away because it only happened while you were both drunk."  
  
"Do you think so?" she asked pulling back far enough to look him in the face.  
  
"Of course, after all, he is your friend." Sora smiled at Ken, her tears drying and he was struck by her beauty. Her damp bangs were clinging to her face, which was tear-streaked, but she was still a dazzling sight.  
  
"Thank you Ken," Sora said feeling slightly embarrassed that he had seen her breakdown.  
  
"Anytime Sora," he said softly kissing her forehead. "You are welcome to spend the night here if you don't wish to stay home."  
  
"I wouldn't want to put you out," she said automatically, even though she really didn't want to go back home. Not yet, in any case.  
  
"It's no trouble. I have a guest room that I believe you would be comfortable in," he told her, not quite understanding why he wanted her to stay so badly.  
  
"Thank you," she said again, and shivered.  
  
"I'll go find you something to change into," he said standing and retreating to his bedroom. He found her an oversized T-shirt and some of his old soccer shorts. The elastic waistband would accommodate most people's figures.  
  
Sora slipped out of her wet clothes in the bathroom and was happy to put on some dry, warm ones. She felt slightly odd wearing Ken's clothes, but there was a reassuring, comforting sensation to feeling them against her skin.  
  
Sora and Ken stayed up for awhile that night sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and watching TV. They didn't talk much; just content to be in one another's company and after a while Sora fell asleep. Ken looked at her in an adoring manner and picked her up off the couch, carrying her to the guest room. When he had slipped her under the covers he had to resist the strange urge to kiss her.  
  
Ken didn't pause to wonder why he felt as he did towards the older girl, rather he wouldn't let himself. He returned to his own room and went to bed, drifting off rather quickly.  
  
The next day Ken woke up kind of early, but he had had a good night's sleep for a change, which was rather nice. Lately he had been suffering from insomnia. He wondered vaguely what had woken him up. When he concentrated he realized he could hear noises coming from somewhere in his apartment. That was right, Sora had spent the night there.  
  
He stretched and yawned widely before rolling out of bed and pulling on a pair of pants. He walked out of the bedroom and discovered that Sora wasn't in the one he had put her in. Instead she was in the kitchen, cooking.  
  
"What are you doing Sora?" Ken asked as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, I thought I would make you pancakes to thank you for comforting me last night."  
  
"I told you then it was OK. You don't have to do anything for me Sora."  
  
"But I want to, and it wont kill you to my pancakes. I've taken a few cooking lessons for Yamato so I can pretty much guarantee that I wont poison you."  
  
"Thanks for the reassurance, that certainly eases my worries," he said laughing. They spent about an hour dawdling over the pancakes, eating as slowly as they could, talking. They both knew Sora was leaving once they were done and they wanted to savor their time.  
  
"Ken," Sora said quietly as she stood in the open door, in her own clothes about to leave.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're really sweet Ken, and I like you. Would you like to go out sometime?"  
  
"I'd love to Sora. In fact, I'll go out right now, let me get my umbrella and I'll walk you home. Sora waited patiently and they walked to her mother's house, ignoring the drizzling rain as the umbrella kept it off them.  
  
"I'll call you later," Ken said, kissing Sora on her doorstop, just as he had wanted to last night.  
  
"Bye," she called after him, smiling to herself, happy to be in love. Maybe things would work out after all. 


	3. Daimi

Daisuke glared up at the gray stormy clouds that were threatening to rain any second. They suited his mood, the boiling rage inside of him. He kicked a fairly large rock out of his path, wishing he had some way to vent his anger.  
  
A face instantly popped up in his mind, nope, he wouldn't mind using that particular face as a punching bag at all.  
  
"Wait up!" A feminine voice called out from behind him, surprising him because he didn't recognize the voice. He turned and saw a pretty girl with pink hair running up to him. "It's Daisuke, right?"  
  
"Yeah, and your Mimi." It wasn't a question, she was a pink goddess, and of course he knew her name.  
  
"Right in one," she giggled, her voice sending chills up Daisuke's spine. "So how's it going?"  
  
"Not to good," he sighed.  
  
"What happened!" Mimi cried out as she got a good look at his face. She reached out and brushed the bruise with her fingertips, as gently as she could, but Daisuke still winced and had to keep himself from pulling back.  
  
"I was hit," he told her sullenly.  
  
"I can tell that. Why? By who?"  
  
"TK"  
  
"Takeru? He hit you? What happened?"  
  
Daisuke couldn't help but grin. What happened, not what did you do. He liked Mimi better already.  
  
"He made Miyako cry when he told her what was up. It had to be done, but he could have done it nicer, so I told him off. So he hauled off and hit me."  
  
"He shouldn't have done that."  
  
"He was having a bad day," Daisuke grudgingly allowed.  
  
"That doesn't give him any excuse for hitting you," Mimi said firmly. Daisuke's grin widened, it felt good to have someone on his side for once.  
  
"Matt ran away last week when he was supposed to be staying with his mom and she's taking it out on TK. So I really don't blame him." Now that he wasn't busy defending himself he could see why TK had hit him.  
  
"Still," Mimi said frowning, and then she paused, giving up the argument. "Does he know where Matt went?"  
  
"I don't think so. Tai does, but that's about it."  
  
"Come on, I can get you some ice at my hotel."  
  
"Thanks," Daisuke said as he began following the cute girl. He laughed when he saw her shiver at seeing some lightening snake across the sky.  
  
"It's awful out here," she complained hugging herself. "I hope we get in before it starts to rain."  
  
"Its not too bad," he said, but jumped about a foot high when some thunder crashed.  
  
"Come on," she said tugging on his arm to encourage him to go faster. In the hotel lobby Mimi asked the receptionist to send up some ice before dragging Daisuke up to her room. He was pushed onto the bed and told to sit while she found a towel.  
  
Just as Mimi emerged from the bathroom a knock sounded on the door and the busboy was there with the ice. Mimi took it with a small smile for the cute busboy and wrapped it in the towel.  
  
"It's raining," she commented as she handed him the make shift ice pack. Daisuke gingerly held the ice to his eye and turned to see with his remaining sight that it was raining cats and dogs out there, simply pounding at the window.  
  
"Good thing we got in when we did or we'd be stuck in that," Daisuke said to fill the silence. It wasn't that the silence made him uncomfortable but he wanted to hear Mimi's melodic voice again. "How long have you been back?"  
  
"Since yesterday. I was visiting with Sora before I spotted you."  
  
"How long are you staying?" It was hard to keep the eager quality out of his voice.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure. I might stay."  
  
"You mean move here? For good?" Now he defiantly sounded eager.  
  
"I have this job interview tomorrow, and if it goes well I'll be moving here."  
  
"That's great Mimi! What's the job?"  
  
"Sales representative." Daisuke's mind went at that, but he grinned and nodded anyway.  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"I certainly think so."  
  
"Should you have some more interviews, just in case this one doesn't work out. That way you wouldn't have blown an entire trip here."  
  
"I should get the position here. It's more of a transfer within the same company, they just need to meet me before making any definitive decisions."  
  
"Oh, OK then. I hope you get the job though. It'd suck in you had to leave again." Daisuke blushed when he realized what he had just said.  
  
"I'd like to stay here too. Especially since there aren't any boys as cute as you are back home," Mimi said making him blush even harder. He looked so cute when he blushed. "Leave that on you eye," she admonished.  
  
Mimi sat next to him on the bed and guided his hand and the ice pack back up to his eye. Then she let both their hands drop and lent closer to him, but they bonked heads as they both jumped at the thunder rumbling through the skies.  
  
"Hm, maybe that was a message. Are you dating anyone?" He shook his head. "OK then."  
  
Mimi lent forward again and kissed him, just the barest brushing of lips. "Would you like to?" He nodded, his eyes slipping shut on their own accord. She was still close enough he could feel her breath on his face. She kissed him again, this time deepening it and they stayed that way, not hearing the dull roar of the rain pounding at the window any more. 


End file.
